This is a phase II study of the use of an anti-CD5 monoclonal antibody conjugated to ricin A chain. It is administered in vivo to specifically destroy auto-reactive T cell that may contribute to aplastic anemia. This is a multi-center study examining the incidence of hematopoietic recovery after therapy.